1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control command system and more particularly to a remote control system for various military devices which must be protected from enemy take-over.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems, using both electromagnetic and acoustic linking signals, have already been developed for the remote control of a wide variety of objects ranging from home TV sets and model airplanes to torpedoes, missiles and space equipment.
However, these previously developed systems have not been entirely satisfactory for military use because of the danger of enemy take-over either in the form of jamming signals or (a more remote but very serious possibility) by signals that actually control the military device for the enemy's purpose.